Residences
The following is a listing of character's current and previous residences, as well as information on their location and layout. Jumin's Residences Main Residence Jumin lives in a penthouse that was previously owned by his father but Jumin purchased it from him last year. It is a highly secured building that is guarded by his bodyguards with CCTVs and thermal sensors. Jumin owns a private garden near his building, which was the main reason for him purchasing the property; he wanted to see the roses in his garden every weekend. His penthouse currently has ivory wallpaper on his walls and at least one floor to ceiling aquarium. On the first floor is a lounge, cafe, and restaurant. The basement contains a shop that sells imported goods and an antique shop. On the second floor is a music hall and on the seventh floor is a gym. There is also a mini garden on the rooftop as well as a helipad for Jumin's private use. In Jumin's Valentine After Ending he mentioned that the gym is downstairs so his room is most likely on the eighth floor, meaning the building only has eight stories, nine stories if the basement is included. In Zen's Route, he mentions he owns a private garden on his small weekend farm near his penthouse. The farm is about 3,600 square feet and has four workers maintaing it; on the farm Jumin grows catnip for Elizabeth as well as other crops. Jumin's Home.png Jumin's Home VDAE.png Jumin5.JPG Boats Jumin owns multiple luxury boats that are docked at the Han River in Busan. Although he was being sarcastic in his reply to Zen, Jumin mentions that he would be able to live on one of his boats if he had to move out of his penthouse and live in a cheap, semi-basement apartment like Zen for fun. Vacation Home This vacation home is a gift from his father on Christmas Day in the Christmas Special. He honestly thinks that it is a useless Christmas gift for him. Childhood Home Although not much is known about Jumin's childhood home, both Jumin and Seven have stated that the house is located in a Christian neighborhood and in one richest districts in South Korea. In Another Story, it is revealed he lived nearby to V aand the two often played together all day as children. Post Wedding Home After marrying MC, Jumin has purchased a new property and has begun the construction of a new home for them to move to. As of the Valentine's Day After Ending, the home is still under construction. Neither its appearance nor' location is currently known. Island Home A private island, having been given to Jumin by his father as a childhood birthday gift when Jumin was five years old. He's never actually visited the island due to the only way to access it being by ferry. Jumin had been using it as a grape vineyard, having a village of staff living in it. The home on it is a mansion, requiring at least 5 staff members to work in it. This home was given to Saeran and MC in Ray's Normal Ending. 707's Residences Main Residence Seven lives in a bunker style home that has a minimum of 3 levels of security that change frequently, one being a spoken password in Arabic. According to Jumin, his home is located somewhere in the mountains and in the middle of nowhere. Seven 16.png 707Home 2.png 707Home 1.png Seven 12.png 707 Home 3.png|Seven's house in Another Story Childhood Home The twins grew up here under their abusive mother. The house is tiny, having only one proper room which was a mixture of the drawing room, bedroom, and living room. The kitchen was nothing but a small corridor. The house has since been abandoned and it is heavily hinted V and Rika burned it down in Ray's Good Ending. Twins_Childhood.png Twins_Childhood_current.png Hideout The hideout in the mountains is used in Another Story, after V is poisoned with the elixer. Cabin.png Hideout Day.png Jaehee's Residences Yoosung's Residences Yoosung lives in an apartment, although he has moved to different places multiple times. Common_50.png Yoosung Dirtyroom.png Yoosung's Home Night.png Zen's Residences Zen lives in a small semi-underground apartment, which has access to the building's roof. The building's address is B1 431 Mysterious Tabacco St. in Jingerbread City, SEL 04047 Zen's Home.png Zen's Home_VD.png Zen_Night.png Zen_B+W.png Zen 54.png|Zen's address V's Residences Main Residence V's home is built near and facing a cliff. It is at least 30 km away from the city, and takes more than an hour of driving to get there. Inside has many photographs that he has taken throughout his career framed and hung on the walls. V's home.png V Home BW.jpg Post wedding home In the Forgive ending, of Judge or Forgive, V and MC are shown to have bought a new house together. The home is shown as having two stories and mostly windowed white walls. On the second story, their is a balcony with green plants growing on it. Rika's Residences Rika's apartment The place where Rika used to live. See here for more info. Childhood Home Adoption Center MC's Residences Another Story MC stays in a room that Ray has prepared for her, she has full access to that floor, but can't leave it without telling Ray first. The room is situated in Magenta, the castle headquarters of Mint Eye. Mint player room day.png Mint player room night.png Other Locations Hospital room.png|Hospital Church outside.png|707's church Forest Day.png|Forest Forest Night.png|Forest Plaza.png|Town plaza Car Day.png|Car Car Night.png|Car Category:Locations